My Journal
by Kaloas And Yami
Summary: Yami loves someone?????????????????? oR DOES HE???? O.o --R for angst parts--
1. Journal

Dear Hikari,  
I have found the person of my dreams he/she. I'm not telling someone might see this. Ra  
is ths person hot! They never let me in, they always did something to distract me, and run.  
I wish this person to at least say a word of love or even lust. Ra, do I want them. 


	2. Journal 2

Dear Hikari,  
I saw my love today. Well, I see them all day everyday, I wish I could say it but I can't   
not now, hopefully, in the near future. 


	3. Journal 3

Dear Hikari,  
Yet, I think I could say it. Then, that person gets in the way when will they just leave my  
beautiful love alone. 


	4. Journal 4

Dear Hikari,  
I killed them. They pushed it tooo far I killed them. My love doesn't know that they are  
dead. I plan to tell my best friend, I wish I could write the name but then she would kill  
me. 


	5. Journal 5

Dear Hikari,  
I told her. She didn't look down on me she did care where I put the body. 


	6. Journal 6

Dear Hikari,  
I wish I could just crawl into a hole and die. Maybe, I should it would solve many problems my love is having. I don't want anything to happen to my love.  
When, will I get my wishes? 


	7. Journal 7

Dear Hikari,  
I call myself the Shadow, it is just too perfect for my persona. I must go now my little love is awake. 


	8. Journal 8

Dear Hikari,  
She found the body today. I didn't know I could do such a thing. But, sadly, I did. It was nearly a pile of blood, bones, and skin.  
I felt so sick. She took the body to her hospital. She keeps asking why? that is a good question, why did I do that? 


	9. Journal 9

Dear Hikari,  
I have no right to even write about love because I have no clue why I do anyways. Today, I cut my forearm so badly I ahve to go  
get stitches. I think about 67 in one. Some ways , I proud of this? I feel sick. 


	10. Journal 10

Dear Hikari,  
I have been sick all week. Just a thought about what I did I puke. I have been coughing up blood. I have not told any one.  
Nor I have plan too. 


	11. Journal 11

Dear Hikari,  
I just had to kill her. I just had too. I must make a hole big enough for myself to fit into. 


	12. Journal 12

Dear Hikari,  
She found out. She always does. No one knows how. She said " you are never alone". All I could was smile. First time in a long time. 


	13. Journal 13

Dear Hikari,  
I'm in the hosiptal. My love is very worried. I wish I could just die. I kepp taking too many drugs. I keep trying to over-dose,but , damn doctors won't let me. 


	14. What Happened?

Yami was sitting in a hostipal bed. He looked so alone. I must do something about it. But what? Maybe I could hit on him. But, that might make it worse.  
" Hey, Yami, you okay? Lonely?" Kaloas asked. " Yes, just a bit" Yami replied his friend. " So, Yami, did you know you do look really good for the postion your in,  
did you?" Kaloas wasn't really trying to hit on him, just teasting really. "Kaloas, I think your hitting on me" Yami said laughing a bit. " And why not? You are very  
sexy and other stuff" Kaloas looked serious. " You know what I thnk it's working". " What's working, oh, me trying to cheer you up? It did?" Kaloas was looking  
very confused. " Yami, you are so on" . " Okay, done deal". Kaloas walked out the door. Before she left she looked back and gave Yami a very _sexy_ smile.  
Yami jumped. " Oh my Ra! I thought _that_ was _sexy_. I must need sleep". Yami put his journal (a/n: dont ask) on his bedside table. 


	15. Journal 14

Dear Hikari,  
I just woke up to being pshed into silver doors. The room is very cold, theres nuthin in here, and its feels kinda  
_icy_. Kaloas tried ti hit on ME! By I love someone else or maybe? I dont?............What about my love for....  
sorry I can not say.......I'm worried the tomb robber will read this. 


	16. Journal 15

Dear Hikari,  
I over-dosed yet again...THRICE DAMNED DOCTORS won't let me die. I'm getting worse, but, with Kaloas hitting on you..  
not helping one but.......just making me think over my love for............let's called them.................Angel........Well, Angel has  
been worried, SHE was always there when I wasn't. BUT I WAS always there. Oh Angel how do I say 'I love you'. 


	17. Journal 16

Dear Hikari,  
"One day I'll hold you, forever." In my dream I said that to Angel..........I couldn't help just to smile. all day, Kaloas stop hitting on me, and now  
is making fun of Bakura which I think is helpping.......the doctors say I can leave in about 3 days. I can't wait. But, Kaloas and Angel are acting   
different with each other, they always were so close now seems so...............away from each other.....they always finished each other sentsnes  
I wish they stop it. 


	18. Journal 17

Dear Hikari,  
Kaloas attacked Angel, no one will tell me why. But, I know Angel is okay, but, Kaloas is still having blood-lust as I write in here.  
I still cry at night and the only person who stays until someone else comes to see me is Kaloas. Why are Kaloas and Angel fighting.  
(a/n: read ' To hide the Tears' plz. its helps a bit) 


	19. Journal 18

Dear Hikari,  
I'm at home. Nothing has changed, only Angel and Kaloas..................................I remember killing Têa.......I loved every second.  
Maybe tomorrow I'll write about what I did to her? 


	20. Journal 19

Dear Hikari,  
I remember what I wrote yesterday and I will tell you what I did to her. It's starts with Her and Angel talking.  
I was in pure rage at the flirting, I had set my sights to kill. Têa had to go home about 8 pm, I was so happy,  
I was jumping , litterly. I told Angel I had to go top the store for marshmallows. Têa was just about at a  
laneway, which was pure black. 'Perfect' I thought, as I ran past her and into the alley. As she came closer,  
my bloddlust became more and more harder to control. I could almost swear I wanted to DRINK her BLOOD.  
As I was saying before. Têa walked slowly towards the alley.....I was cloaked in shadow, I pouced. She  
trie to scream, but, I had tied a piece of cloth to her mouth. It took all my streagth to tear her apart. I  
could hear her muffled screams, I was in pure bliss. Oh Dear Ra! Angel just walked in with Kaloas talking,  
not trying to kill, it must be hard not too. I'll tell you more tomorrow. 


	21. Journal 20

Dear Hikari,  
Okay, I told you I would contuie my story, so I will. I tore her forefinger off, then, her, middle. Oh the muffled  
screams were heaven. I licked my lips. I walked in the light, that was provided by a streetlamp. She gasped, or  
more like she tried. I laughed and told her every word of my love for Angel. Têa just cried harder. I just  
laughed again. I broke her arm in three places, one near the wrist, second near the, well, the elbow, and the  
last was right under her shoulder. I did it all was pure stregth. I ran my tounge across my teeth, I felt fangs.  
I wasn't afaid, I was _very_ happy, to have them. Then, I tore her arm completely off. I laughed at the steer  
thrill of this. I told her she deserved this, all this pain, she just shook her head. So, I slapped her face, all  
you could hear was a horrible, I thought it was beautiful, cracking sound. I broke her jaw. It was completely  
shattered. Oh so sorry Kaloas is , well, trying to do what I did to Têa, only to Angel. Shouldn't I but stopping  
this not laughing? I do find it funny when Kaloas goes Serial Killer, and very kinky. I'll tell you more later. 


	22. Journal 21

Dear Hikari,  
All that stands, I'm going to go for a walk from what I wrote, early today. I starting to like Bakura. I'm afaid,  
afaid of myself. 


	23. Journal 22

Dear Hikari,  
Yugi just came back from Egypt because of Têa's funeral. Kaloas and Bakura were in Serial Killer mode,   
stabbing people with pens. I told them to go stab Mai. They both looked at me, then said ' Why not? Hey  
Yami wanna join us?' Kaloas asked. I grinned and followed them. Oh yea, was to tell you what happened, well  
I'll tell you when I want.  
  
PS  
I gotta change your name to Silence, yea, Silence. As Kaloas and Bakura say Later Dayz. 


	24. An Authoress Note

An Authoress Note:  
  
I am a very sick,twisted, sick, freak out, sick, and psyhco bitch. HEY I love every mintue of it.   
  
Yami Likes Bakura. I am evil. mwuahahhahahahazhaahahahhahaahahahhahahahahah  
  
And Im so sorry to the peoplewho got afented (s/p) by this story, SOME PEOPLE LIKE THE STORY.   
  
I JUST TWISTED THE PLOT. Again.  
  
Mwuahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahaahhahahahhahaha.  
  
All that Stands, why the hell did I tell u Yami likes Bakura and NOT IN THAT WAY. Dear Ra, OK I'm   
  
spend. Any last words yami?  
  
Y.Kaloas: Yes, I like to answer some of the reviews _we_ got....  
  
Lonely Vigil: It's a fanfic.....do u understand me?  
  
Yamis Girlfriend: Just keep reading and you'll and out.  
  
Giffin of Malik: I forgive you for your first review,but the second one.....YOU LIKE THE DAMN STORY??????  
  
Madison: I, humbly thank you for your wonder review, and I wish nothing bad on you.  
  
American BadAss: Well, I answered your questions in the fic.......yeah......  
  
Anime Andraia: I thank you for your cookie.  
  
Amethyst Sin and Yami Phiona: I am a SHE and my spelling and grammer suck, but, I thank you for the review and poiters.  
  
EvilS: tree!?! kool, i like the idea.  
  
Jubei and Chidori Yamato: The fic will contuie  
  
Bunnychan: Yuugi? Well, somewhere **coughegpytcough**....yeah.....  
  
Kiya, Karka, Sky, and myself love each review we get and for this we thank you all, who reviewed the story.  
  
Later Dayz,  
  
Kaloas, Kiya, Karka, and Sky 


	25. Journal 23

Dear Silence,  
  
Yeah, after stabbing people at Tea's funeral, Kaloas, Bakura, and myself stayed out and broke windows,  
  
(A/n: DO NOT DO ANYTHING YAMI DOES) stoile stuff, and killed a couple of ladies. The time of my life.  
  
Sometimes, I wonder if Angel wants to do this stuff? Be so cool if angel did. But, I'll enjoy my new best firends,  
  
Kaloas and Bakura, for now. Yeah my story. OK why the hell not? After I did the wonderful things. I pulled  
  
out a beautiful switchblade and ran it across her one arm, down to her wrist, the, stabbed it right through.  
  
I removed the blade with ease, threw it to the ground. I walked slowly up to Tea and bend down looked into  
  
her eyes and said ' Some have a future, Some choose to have one, others don't. I just chose your future. YOU  
  
DON'T HAVE ONE!' I screamed the last part and ripped her head clean off her shoulders. I laughed until  
  
a stream of blood touched the tip of my steel-toe boots. I cringed in disgust. I coolly walked away from the  
  
area roght home. Angel asked where are the marshmallows?.. I said ' I forgot the money'. Well, that ends  
  
my story on how I killed Tea. Kaloas and myself still joke about , alone, how I killed her. So now, we walk  
  
the nights hunting for people unworthy of life. Killing. This is what I was meant to do. A Serial Killer named  
  
Silence. Kaloas is the Dark Mistress. Bakura is Unknown Phantom. Good night, Yami. Hello, Silence. 


	26. Journal 24

Dear Silence,  
  
Oh My Ra! I killed him! I FUCKING KILLED JOEY! Oh my ra. please let no one find the body. NO ONE.   
  
Mistress! My safe haven! Besides Angel. I have got to tell her. I feel nothing but sorrow. Dark told me never  
  
kill someone without a reason, even as stupid as mine was. But she'd never have a reason to kill Joey. NEVER.  
  
Why Joey though he never did anything to upset me? I'll tell you later what happened. I got to talk to Dark.  
  
She'll understand she always does. 


	27. Unknown

Dark walked into Silence's room. / All black, of course/. Oh cool, a journal. Well, I'm his friend I  
  
can't but I'm so evil. What the hell. ::In the Journal::  
  
_J_  
  
Dear Hikari......love or even lust......want them.......(a/n: !kaloas speaking! , **sum1 enters**)  
  
_J2_  
  
all day........I wish.......near future ! Whoa, go silence!  
  
_J4_  
  
Killed......pushed to far....she would kill me.......! Yami, I would never!  
  
_J10_  
  
sick all week.........coughing up blood.....nor i have plan too  
  
_J13_  
  
I wish..could...die......over-dose.......! Yami, I'm so sorry!  
  
_J15_  
  
Over-dose........Angel?......me ! Angel? who is angel?!  
  
_J18_  
  
Kaloas and Angel....different...........! Yami U dont mean u love...all that stands....yami!  
  
_J19_  
  
Muffled screams.......pure bliss........!U understand, dont u?!  
  
_J20_  
  
Tore....finger.......deserved this, all this pain......shook her head.......hear was a horrible,   
  
I thought it was beautiful, cracking sound..........  
  
_J22_  
  
pens....stabbing !i remember!.....change name to Silence......  
  
**Yami enters**  
  
" DARK? oh my ra I couldnt find you." Yami said. Dark threw the book with   
  
Shadow magic. " Well, you found me now" Dark repied. 


End file.
